Gangs and things
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Very OOC AU. Better summary in Prologue. Promise there will not be any Author notes that long again.
1. Chapter 1

_Hides under a desk and eyes all the Vegeta/Bulma fans don't kill me! I was bored and loved the work of Child of the Dragon on __Do you call my name?__ , and decided to try to write this._

_Comes out from under the desk and faces the audience. Bulma does not exist in the first couple of chapters of this story. shies away from angry glares Vegeta does though. Ducks beneath the desk again, just in case_

_Summary: Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and some of the other DBZ characters, are at high school. Vegeta is mostly his smart-butt self but has a soft spot. Chi-Chi (called Chi or Chiona) is a new kid to the school. Goku is Vegeta's best friend and second-in-command._

_There are couples but I won't tell you because I fear for my head because this angry mob looks a lot like the one from __A Death...are you sure?__ So bye-bye. On with the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or even my own mind. See you in beyond._

Prologue

Chi-Chi crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window as the train zoomed past the city where she was going to be forced to live. She didn't want to move, more less go to a new school.

'Why now?' she thought. 'Why did they send me to live with my father and brothers?'

She closed her eyes and fell asleep merely waiting for the ride to be over so she could get her new home and off this stinking train.

AN: Short but there will be more. Sorry, the already written part needs a prologue, among other things. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z, or anything else.

Chi-Chi climbed off the train and stood silently looking around for her brothers and father. She didn't see anyone waiting for her and she started to get back on the train.

"Chi!"

Chi-Chi flinched as she heard her brother's voice calling to her and she turned around to see her dark haired little brother. He defiantly took after their father with his short, jet-black hair and wide black eyes. His light brown skin was almost golden. He ran over from the side of the train station and moved to hug her.

Chi-Chi knelt down and threw open her arms, pulling her ten-year-old brother into a tight hug. "Hey Eddie, man you got big."

"Mi hija, oh my daughter."

Chi-Chi lifted her head and glared silently as her father walked over. Like Eddie he had short jet-black hair but his eyes were narrow and black. His face was a deep brown and he frowned slightly at his only daughter.

"Mi hija that is no way to act."

Chi-Chi didn't say anything as she rose to her feet and focused her eyes on her twin brothers. They stood silently watching her with their own cold black eyes. Their jet-black hair was just as short as the other twos.

"Vamos mi hija."

Chi-Chi grabbed up her bag and started following her father. She could hear the twins picking up her suitcase and carrying it behind her and she smiled hopefully down at her little brother.

"I'm home."

"Si usted es de casa."

Chi-Chi smiled slightly at her brother but said nothing as she silently followed her father toward the old beat up white van. Chi-Chi frowned slightly as she glanced at the old van with a look of hatred. She had almost died in that van. Before the memory could reach for her, Chi-Chi's father spoke.

"You will start school tomorrow."

"What?"

AN: I know it is short. Can't think of what else to write. Next Chapter, School time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or McDonalds

Chi-Chi rubbed her arms as she tried to keep up with her twin brothers. The boys were walking quickly ahead of her without worry of losing her. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes as she quickly followed her brothers wondering once more why the school bus didn't run through the neighborhood. She had asked her brothers the night before but they had looked at her like she had lost her mind. Now she was trying to keep up with them.

"Aloha senorita."

Chi-Chi swerved around and stared in terror as five smirking males started walking toward her. She backed up as they slowly looked up and down her body smirking.

"Come on senorita. We'll treat you nice."

"Actually, you'll leave her alone."

Chi-Chi glanced over her shoulder never gladder to see her twin brothers. They stood right behind her silently looking at the five in front of her. Silently they stepped around Chi-Chi and continued to stare. The five backed off and shrugged slightly as they wandered away.

"Come on Chi, we're going to be late."

Chi-Chi stayed inches from her brothers as they headed for school. She shivered slightly as she followed then frowned as they suddenly stopped and glanced over their shoulders. "This is your stop. Go in, find the office and get your schedule. Bye."

Chi-Chi gawked in surprise as the other two left her to face the tall white building. She stared up at the building for a long moment then she opened the door and walked in. The hallways were filled with students as they headed for their first class. Chi-Chi was jostled and paused but otherwise unnoticed. She headed for her office as fast as she could, but she didn't know where it was.

"Hey midget! We got a new kid."

Chi-Chi tried to head for the door to her right but her way was blocked. A young man leaned against the door watching her calmly. He grinned. Chi-Chi shivered slightly.

"Going somewhere? We haven't even introduced ourselves yet." His black eyes danced with pride and amusement.

"I-I have to go to class" Chi-Chi said motioning to the door behind the male. She heard laughter and jerked around. A much smaller male watched her. He was bald and just barely reached four foot three. His black eyes danced with laughter.

"You don't want to meet the janitor, do you?"

"No" Chi-Chi said in confusion.

"That is the janitor's room."

Both males grinned as they took a step closer to Chi-Chi. She watched their eyes and realized they seemed more to guard her than taunt; they were glancing around at the other students.

"Kakarot, Krillen, leave her alone."

The two froze and looked around. Both grinned when they saw the speaker. Grinned, and stepped back to give him room.

Chi-Chi eyed him suspiciously. He had short spiky black hair and cold charcoal eyes. He was dressed in two colors, black and white.

He wore a pair of black jeans with a white shirt tucked int. His feet were firmly encased in white boots while white gloves hide his fingers. His black leather jacket fit perfectly with the image.

"Get to class" he commanded and Kakarot and Krillen walked off.

For several silent moments, he stared blankly at her. Then he motioned her to follow him.

"What is your name?"

Chi-Chi glanced sideways at him. The people were doing their best to stay away from him and he stood between her and him.

"Chi-Chi" she said finally.

He nodded and stopped beside a wall with a long window in it. He nodded to the door. "Ask for Taurn. He'll help. If he tries anything tell him, Vegeta said not to harm you."

And just like that he was gone. Chi-Chi stared at the mob for a long moment then stepped into the office.

The office was brightly lit and administrators walked around. There were three students sitting in the hard chairs in front of the window. One watched Chi-Chi carefully. His blue eyes moved up and down her five foot frame.

Chi-Chi sneered at him before she stepped up to the desk. "Excuse me" she said. The person looked up from her book and glared coldly.

" Si Senorita"

"Yo necesito hablar a Taurn" Chi-Chi said.

The woman nodded with grudging respect. She got up and headed back toward the back room. While she was gone, Chi-Chi turned back to eye the other male.

His ice blue eyes danced as he shifted for her attention. She ignored him as she lifted her eyes to his blonde hair.

"Senorita" a deep voice called.

The boy Chi-Chi had been watching sneered coldly at the young man. Chi-Chi jerked around so she could the owner of the voice.

His almond shaped black eyes were oddly familiar. She frowned slightly as she eyed hi black hair and dark brown skin.

"What do you want, I don't have all day."

"I don't have a schedule."

The young man in front of Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow.

"Listen bub" Chi-Chi growled stepping up toward the desk. "This is my first day of this stupid school. I've nearly been attacked twice and this guy told me you would help."

The young man gave a suspicious look then returned his expression to one of boredom. "And who told you that?"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes grumpily. "He said 'If he tries anything tell him Vegeta said not to harm you.' And this was after calling off some people called Kakarot and Krillen."

Taurn froze as he watched her. For a moment neither moved, then he nodded and led the way. Chi-Chi glanced back at the blue eyed boy and shivered at the look of hatred in his icy eyes. She quickly followed Taurn into a back room. Taurn glanced back at her with a calm, board expression. She shivered slightly and began to eye the file cabinets. There were seven in all, standing in a neat row. Curled up tightly against one was a young girl. Her black hair stuck straight up like Vegeta's but her pale white skin contrasted sharply against his dark golden brown.

Taurn glanced quickly toward Chi-Chi before he walked over to the girl. He gently shook the girl. "Wake up Sara" he growled. "Time for school."

The girl forced open her lids to reveal jet-black eyes. "I miss anything?" she asked in a strangely deep voice.

"Vegeta protected a new kid."

Sara's eyes glinted with interest for a moment before she just looked board. Taurn got to his feet and grabbed her arm. "Help me find her schedule."

Sara moved her eyes toward Chi-Chi and eyed her brown skin with a look Chi-Chi didn't quite recognize then she looked at her own pale skin with disgust. "What's you name?"

"Chi-Chi Hernandez" Chi-Chi answered waiting for any sneered remarks.

"You half?"

It was more calm and interested than insultive so Chi-Chi relaxed. "Yeah, mom's white. Dad's Hispanic."

Sara nodded as she begun to look through a file cabinet. "I'm half too, my mom's Hispanic."

Chi-Chi snorted before she could stop herself.

"Don't laugh" Taurn snapped. "It's true, she's my sister."

Sara eyes them both as she pulled out a sheet of paper and held it out. "Goku's half too, but we don't know what his mother is. We know his is Dad's though. Raditz checked his DNA."

Chi-Chi accepted the sheet of paper and just stared at Sara.

"Kakarot is what Vegeta's always called Goku" Taurn explained pulling out another sheet. "Now go to class."

"Thanks" Sara said as she accepted the sheet of paper from Taurn. She headed toward the door and motioned for Chi-Chi to follow her.

They walked out into the main office and Sara hissed as she passed the boy. He sneered as he glanced after her. Chi-Chi could have sworn he had nodded though.

They walked through the hallway. Sara not even bothering to stop for the principal. She finally stopped before a new classroom.

"This is your class. See you at lunch."

Without another word, Sara was gone. Chi-Chi took a deep breath then stepped inside.

Her new classmates turned their heads to watch her and a few whistled. Chi-Chi looked over the teenagers who were spread out all around the class. The very petite teacher raised her bushy red eyebrows as she stood up, her head barely reaching the four foot five mark on the ruler behind her head. Her midnight blue yes lit up as she glanced over at one of her students

Chi –Chi followed her gaze and raised her eyebrows in shock as Vegeta cleared off a desk.

"Come have a seat Chiona."

Chi-Chi stared at Vegeta for a long moment in confusion and waited for the girl he spoke of to walk forward. Slowly his lips pulled up into a calm smirk.

"I hardly every call people by their given names Chi-Chi, and I am going to call you Chiona. Come have a seat."

Chi-Chi walked over and sat down though it sounded more like a command than a request.

Their classmates grinned and looked knowingly at Vegeta. Chi-Chi shivered as some of the girls glared viscously. She lifted her own jet-black eyes and glared right back at them.

Vegeta watched the powerful girl beside him with interest. Her jet-black hair fell about her shoulders and framed her delicate golden brown features. Her black eyes flashed with pride and anger because the others stared. He felt his lips pull back into a smirk once more; she would be the best choice.

"Vegeta, could you finish telling us about your son?"

Chi-Chi's head jerked toward Vegeta who truly smiled as the others grinned.

"Yeah, tell you little Chiona about the little boy she is going t be mother to."

The smiled disappeared and he glared coldly around the room. "My son my be rumpuses but I don't need someone to help me raise him. Quit scaring her. You make it sound like I'm going to force her to be my child's mother." Vegeta got to his feet and reached into his pocket. Chi-Chi watched him but saw from the corner of her eye that the others had tensed. Vegeta pulled out his wallet and quickly began flipping through it till he pulled out a picture and handed it to Chi-Chi. "You can have it, I have two." Vegeta sat back down but refused to say anything else.

Before Chi-Chi could look down at the picture, the bell rang. Vegeta jumped to his feet and grabbed her schedule. "Come on, I'll take you to your next class then I'll see you at lunch."

Chi-Chi followed the young father nervously. "What is your son's name?"

Vegeta paused then glanced over his shoulder at her. "His name is Veg. Named that to anger my father."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes then hurried to catch up with him. "How old is he?"

"He'll be five in a week."

Chi-Chi grinned broadly.

"You want to come to his birthday party? He thinks McDonalds is the fanciest place there is so…"

"Sounds fun. But wouldn't he be suspicious of someone new?"

"You'll come over tonight and meet him."

Chi-Chi glanced sideways at the teen. He was intent upon walking through the mob. His black eyes held boards look in them making Chi-Chi slightly frightened. He paused by a door and watched Chi-Chi with a silent stare. "My father won't be there today so it's the only time when you can safely come over."

He handed her back her schedule then jerked his head toward the door beside him. "Here is your next class." He kissed her cheek then turned and walked away. Chi-Chi reached up and placed her fingers to her cheek and smiled…maybe the day wasn't so bad after all.

"Ohhhhhhh, I do believe that you've started his fire bubbling. 'Bout time too" cane a board female voice.

Chi-Chi jerked around to face the owner of the voice. The girl stood five foot five with shoulder-length blonde hair and piercing ice-blue eyes. She rolled her eyes as she walked over. "I'm 18. And who are you?" Any why is the leader of our gang drooling over you?

AN: What do you think? Should I even continue? Please R&R.


End file.
